Dinner at Jade's
by Born Into Flame
Summary: It hurts Beck to know that his girlfriend will probably be let down. But, he'll be there to help her. Written for Adopt-a-Prompt August; prompt was, well, Dinner at Jade's. XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Author's Note: This is for BadePrompt's Worldwide Day of Bade prompts, which I got involved with thanks to khay. I had an idea for a story like this around last Thanksgiving, but never got around to writing it. Well, here it is now, I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews, they mean a lot!

Jade had been in her kitchen for almost five hours, frying, baking, cutting, and trimming, trying desperately to make sure that everything turned out just right. Jade was by no means a culinary master, but since her mom was single and almost always working, and her little brother was a hungry, but far-too-small-to-even-reach-the-cupboard, boy, Jade had had to teach herself how to move around the kitchen. Jade was no master, but even she, being as cuttingly blunt as she is, had to admit, she was a decent cook. She knew how to get things done.

But tonight, Jade was not cooking for her mother or her brother. Tonight, her patrons would be much, much more critical and frightening than the people she lived with, for tonight, she was serving none other than her father and his beautiful, too young, incredibly cruel and obnoxious wife, the woman who Jade mostly blamed for her parents' divorce. But who could blame her for doing so? She had been three when her father had taken her on a trip to Canada, telling her that he was going to introduce her to someone special. She hadn't questioned why her mother hadn't been invited for the trip. They had gone to a Canadian wildlife reserve, where Jade had spent a few minutes in the bathroom, and then come outside to see her father playing tonsil-hockey with someone who Jade knew for certain was not her mother. Jade's father was too busy making out with his mistress to notice that Jade had been trampled by an incoming wave of tourists, landing face first in the muddy Canadian dirt. When she eventually did get back to her father, he casually introduced the woman as Jade's new mother. Jade glared at the woman, and for the first time in her life, did something violent. She kicked the woman in her toned leg and told her that she already had a mother. It was on that day that Jade began her never-ending list of things that she hated. She began the list with her step-mothers name, and then added Canada right under it.

Jade reminisced as the chopped the celery into fine slices. Most of her classmates would laugh, seeing Jade in a position most associated with housewives. But there were some things that Jade did enjoy about cooking. For example, cutting. Who doesn't love giant chopping knives? As far as Jade was concerned, knives were like scissors without handles. Only deadlier. She liked knowing that with every quick, precise cut she made, she was a breath away from cutting off her fingers. The thrill wasn't as good as the one she got cutting things up with her scissors, but it was satisfactory.

Jade had to chop more slowly than usual, she knew that her mind wasn't focused. Her father hadn't really spoken to her since he'd seen her play, which was part of the reason why Jade was so surprised when he'd called the home phone saying that he was going to be free on Saturday evening. She knew that the phone was on speaker, she could hear her step-mother snorting as her father called. Her step-mother hated when her father spent time with her. So, when Jade excitedly told her father that he could come over for dinner on Saturday, her mother added before he hung up that she would be joining them. But, regardless of the fact that her step-mother was coming, Jade was still excited. Even though her father had shown his appreciation for her play, he _still_ thought she was worthless. She had a chance to prove herself to him, and she wasn't going to let anything come in the way of that.

She was a little sad that she had to cancel her date with Beck, but her boyfriend understood. Beck didn't like Jade's father, and he knew that it would be very difficult for Jade to ever be able to reason with him. But, he understood that Jade's sanity depended on gaining her father's respect, so he didn't try to deter her whenever she tried to prove herself. What Jade didn't know is that her boyfriend had promised himself that whenever she shed a tear because her father didn't show, because he'd insulted her, because he'd made her feel worthless, he _would_ be the one to dry her tears, to hold her in his arms and prove to her that she meant something _to him_.

After Jade dumped the cut celery into the pot on the stovetop next to her, she heard her phone ring. She wiped her hands on a towel and picked up the phone, smiling at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey, babe. How's it going?"

"I have almost everything done. The cake's almost finished baking, and I only have a few things more to do."

"You sure that you don't want me to help you?"

"Babe. The only thing that you can fix for yourself is cereal. Or anything else that comes in a package. Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. But, Jade...if anything _happens_ tonight, just let me-"

"Babe! Why is it that every time I mention my dad, you start worrying! He's going to come. I know he will."

Beck cringed at the hopeful tone in his dark girlfriend's voice. Of all the things to make her excited, why did it have to be someone who couldn't keep his promises?

"I'm...I'm sure he will, Ja-" Beck was cut off by the sound of Jade's phone beeping.

"Hold on! I'll call you back later, it's my dad." Before Beck could tell her goodbye, she had already switched calls. Beck sighed. He hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed this time.

Jade took a breath. "Dad?" Her father responded in his usual crisp, straight-to-business tone. No warmth whatsoever.

"Jade, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the dinner. It would appear that Felicia made some reservations at Maestro's for dinner today, and we can't reschedule. You understand, don't you?" Jade paused. There weren't any tears rolling down her cheeks, she didn't gasp in shock, she didn't collapse to the ground. She didn't speak. But she did hang up.

Jade looked around the kitchen, at all of the materials and food that were scattered on the counters, the flour on the floor, the sink filled with pots. She leaned over to see the dining table, already set up with china plates, her mother's good utensils...Jade turned off the stove and went up to her bedroom, shutting the door.

A half hour later, Beck was at her door. He had already been on his way to Jade's house, concerned when she didn't return his call. But on his way there, he passed by Maestro's, seeing Jade's father helping his wife out of their car. Beck had stepped on the gas.

He opened the door with the spare key Jade's mother had given him, and called out for his girlfriend. When he didn't hear anything, he went over to her room. He slowly opened the door, seeing his girlfriend on the ground, sleeping against her bed. Her mascara was smeared on her cheeks. As Beck approached her, he saw that wrapped in her fingers was an old picture of her family. Beck gently pried the picture from her hands. As he looked at the memory, he decided that he was tired of seeing his girlfriend disappointed. He shook his girlfriend awake, cradling her head in his hands. Jade looked at him wearily.

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Seeing the dress that Jade was wearing, Beck realized that she had really gotten decked up for her father.

"Go shower and get changed. You'll feel better."

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to make you feel better even if you don't want to." Seeing the determined look on Beck's face, Jade went into her closet to get her pajamas, then walked down the hall to the bathroom. As soon as Beck heard the shower running, he made a few phone calls. He then ran back to the kitchen and finished setting up the table. He started getting the food that Jade had made out of the fridge and out of the oven. He heard the doorbell ring and let the guests in. Once he had finished what he'd needed to do, he ran back to Jade's room, sitting on her bed and doing his best to look innocent.

When Jade came back into her room, fresh-faced and in her pajamas, she sat down on the bed next to Beck, resting her head on his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"You know...someone's waiting for you downstairs."

"My mom's home already?"

"No..."

"Is my brother back from grandma's?"

"No..."

"Will you just tell me who's home?"

"Nope. You need to go downstairs and find out."

Jade begrudgingly got up and filed down the stairs, her boyfriend in tow. She stopped walking when she was in the kitchen, and the people in the dining room didn't notice that her or her boyfriend had arrived. Jade looked and saw that Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Sikowitz were all seated around her dining table. She immediately turned and tried to run back up the staircase. Beck grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the kitchen.

"Why did you invite them over?!"

"Because-"

"Beck, they're irritating people, I'm in my pajamas, I look disgusting-" Beck grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away after a few moments.

"I know. I know you think they're irritating, but you think a lot of things are irritating. And, admit it, you really like it when those people are the ones irritating you. Since I'm pretty sure that I just crashed their sleepover, a lot of them are in their pajamas. And for the record, you look really pretty without any makeup on."

"Beck, I-" Beck kissed her again, this time more gently. He released her.

"I know you miss them, how you all used to be. But those people downstairs really care for you, and I know you care for them. You can count on them, Jade. Please give it a chance." Seeing that Jade still looked uncertain, he continued.

"You gave me a chance, didn't you? What have you got to lose?" Jade starred at him for a few moments, then nodded. Beck took her hand and brought her to the table. Cat jumped up to hug her.

"Hi Jadey! Oh my gosh, your pajamas are so cute! They remind me of the time my brother worked at a mattress factory, and-" Jade tuned Cat out as Andre and Tori turned to greet her. Sikowitz was busy ogling a coconut on the table. Rex piped up.

"Hey, wicked witch, can we eat now or what?"

"Sure." Rex immediately plunged himself headfirst into the cake. After seeing the mess of icing on the table, the others were immediately in an uproar about how they had all wanted a slice. Sikowitz proceeded to toss a coconut at Robbie's head. Seeing everyone arguing with each other, Jade smiled. Her house hadn't been so loud since she was little. Seeing the smile on her face, Beck bent down and placed a kiss on her neck.

"See? Told you you'd feel better." Jade kissed him softly. She wouldn't admit it, but she had already felt a little better when she'd woken up to see her boyfriend.

She'd be sure to let him know after dinner.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, please leave a review! Happy Worldwide Day of Bade!


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a chapter, sorry! I know that everyone is really upset that Victorious is being cancelled, but let's try to savor our moments as a fandom while they last. We need to continue to show support for the show, our couples, the cast, the creator. Let's show Nickelodeon that we are _not_ a fandom to be messed with. Happy Worldwide Day of Bade! Spread the love!


End file.
